


Three Martinis on Valentine’s

by oper_1895



Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, D/s, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Rope under clothes in public, Valentines, Voyeurism, coconut rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Steve and Bucky get Tony dressed up, take him out for dinner, and then bring him home for a show.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Three Martinis on Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, once again, to Inktastic1711 for beta! 
> 
> This is for the Martini square for my STB Bingo card.

“Hey sweetheart.” Tony shivered as Bucky slipped up behind him. He let himself lean slightly into Bucky’s stability, coming right up against Steve’s order to _Do Not Move_ as Bucky reached around to undo Tony’s tie.

Steve, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair, dressed in a suit that would tempt saints. He casually sipped his martini as Bucky slipped Tony’s jacket off his shoulders.

“It’s Valentine’s,” Bucky murmured in his ear, and started in on Tony’s shirt. Tony felt transfixed, pinned between Bucky’s strong hands and Steve’s ice blue eyes drinking in every inch of Tony’s newly revealed skin. “We’re gonna go out for a nice dinner.”

Tony tried to pay attention, but Bucky’s hands had now wandered down to his pants, peeling them open with delicate fingers.

“And we’re gonna give you something nice to wear-” A single finger traced Tony’s cock, while Steve delicately and deliberately tongued an olive off of the silver cocktail spike. “-so you don’t enjoy it too much.”

Tony groaned.

\--

They tied him in coconut rope. Dragged the rough rope across his skin in coils and curls until they’d built a bodysuit of irritation that shifted every time he moved. He quickly lost track of who was doing what as they passed him between the two of them. He was left simply with the sensation of hands, the feeling of a knot pressing into the hollow of his throat and the beginning of rawness already in the sensitive skin where leg became groin. Then they dressed him in silk lingerie. The web of the harness pushed his chest out, cupped around his cock, and the cool contrast of the fabric was a tease against sensitive and sensitized skin. And then they put him back in his suit and walked him out the door.

He watched himself in the elevators. Looking for it, he could see the slight distortion in the lines of his jacket, the stiffness in how he held himself, slightly reddened skin at the edge of his collar from where someone had dragged the rope down his neck just to make him moan. But no one else would notice, no one else would know. 

Steve placed a gentlemanly hand at the small of Tony’s back as the elevator doors opened, pressing just hard enough to set off a cascade of sensation. “After you.” 

And now, Tony sat carefully still, perfect posture enforced by the rope, and tried to read the menu. 

“I’m thinking of the steak,” Steve said from Tony’s left. Tony shifted instinctively towards him as he spoke and then regretted it as the rope ground across his torso.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to get.” Bucky was seated on Tony’s right and Tony leaned back carefully, trying to find a way to see them both with minimal movement. The knots running up his spine dug into him against the hard back of the chair. 

But then Tony caught sight of Bucky’s hands. Bucky was toying delicately with his martini glass, sliding his finger up and down the stem in a mimicry of what he had been doing with Tony’s cock earlier in the evening. Tony was entranced, helplessly following Bucky’s hand as Bucky lifted his glass to his mouth to take a sip. Tony whimpered slightly as Bucky’s tongue darted out, chasing the flavour left on his lips as he lowered the glass back to the table.

“Do you have any recommendations, Tony?” Bucky asked.

Tony blinked. “I honestly can’t remember what food tastes like right now,” he admitted. 

Bucky just looked smug.

\--

Tony had been almost entirely overwhelmed during the car ride home. Steve and Bucky had gotten to work as soon as the door shut, Steve claiming his mouth while Bucky slid down in between Tony’s legs. Quick fingers plucked at the ropes through his clothes, and slipped between button holes to tease at skin. Bucky gave Tony just enough pressure to rub against, a warm hand over wool and silk, until Tony was gasping and squirming despite the rope rubbing him raw. Then they both backed off, peppering his face with light kisses and rubbing soothing circles on his thighs until he was begging for more. Just before they got home, they pushed him over the edge, with Steve dragging at the ropes and Bucky finally _finally_ opening his pants to swallow him down, the pain providing perfect seasoning to his pleasure.

Presumably they got him out of the car and upstairs somehow. Tony didn’t really remember that. He remembered laughing as they peeled him out of his clothes, sated and loopy as they untied the rope with gentle hands, kissing each sore spot as it was revealed before soothing it with lotion. Bucky then bundled him up in a soft blanket and installed him in the soft chair in the bedroom that Steve liked to use for sketching. Steve reappeared a moment later, carrying a martini. 

Tony grinned. He had skipped alcohol with dinner, already incapacitated enough by the situation. This was a nice touch. 

“It's your turn to enjoy it now,” Steve murmured, accepting a kiss in exchange for the glass.

“Oh?” Tony asked, taking a sip of the martini. It was crisp and cool and felt like an indulgence. “What am I going to enjoy?”

“The show, we hope,” Bucky said from where he had slipped up behind Steve. He started to slowly peel the jacket off of Steve’s wide shoulders, inching it down until he had Steve’s arms well caught in the fabric. Then Bucky paused, tangled a hand into Steve’s hair to pull his head back for a filthy kiss. 

Tony took a careful sip of the martini, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Happy Valentine's indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcomed and loved, including keyboard smashing and emojis!


End file.
